


If Not For Me

by simplysummerlea



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, F/M, after the season finale, if not for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysummerlea/pseuds/simplysummerlea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cordelia is announced as Supreme, and creates her council known as Zoe and Queenie, Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies opens the doors to many new, and eager, young witches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Not For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All ownership rights remain in the hands of FOX and Ryan Murphy.

Cordelia's smile could have been noticed from across the street, but from the corner of Zoe's eye, it was just as lovely as ever. Of course, there was a certain glow to the newly crowned Supreme, since the full abundance of her powers had been awarded. She and Queenie had both noticed it. Though, there was no denying the way her mouth curved downwards when Delia thought she was alone, pining on the losses of the coven she now called her own. It was nice to see her smile for a change, that was indisputable.

She had a lovely smile, really. White teeth, lined perfectly as though taken straight from a dental pamphlet. Dimpled cheeks, curving inwards as the creases at the corner of her thin, sculpted lips tugged towards her ears. But, it wasn't her smile that gave way to whether or not she was truly happy, right then. Or at any moment, for that matter. Like any other, the key to the untrained soul, was through her newly replenished hazel eyes. The way they glimmered, just a tad brighter than usual, lighting up the entirety of her pale face, spoke wonders in silence, more beautifully than any false form of happiness ever could have.

But, right then, Cordelia was happier than the two girls could recall since the day they had all performed, or in their case, attempted, the seven wonders.

A grin pulled at Zoe's thin lips, as she looked over to her sister-witch, Queenie, and with a lack of surprise, it was returned, with just as much sincerity, and clarity, as her own. It was as though that simple pull of thin skin could speak for hours, as though it were the language of the coven they portrayed as home, as safety. And in the silence of that crowded front room, Zoe's mouth spoke silent assurances, for those who were lucky enough to look in her direction, for just that one brief moment. Her tongue stilled, she spread promises across the glazed floorboards. 

Kyle stood by the door, dressed in black, from head to toe, messy blonde hair falling at his shoulders, displaying a well-kept personality none had before seen from him, only barely noticed over the heads of many opportunistic young witches, nearly all three or more inches below him. Zoe's eyes drifted pass the crowd, to the boy she'd given permission to consume her every thought, since the day they met. And, as though she were tapping his shoulder for his attention, his eyes never left the sight that was his girlfriend, if they were adding titles. She was dressed in black as well, not a suit of course, but black stockings and a tight waist dress that fell just under her ankles, sleeves clinging to the thin girl, afraid to wander towards her elbows. The collar of the dress, however, lie against the black as white lace, complimenting the buttons that fell down her breasts. If it weren't for the thirty-four hopefuls, each of which he had accounted for in his boredom of occupation, standing near the door with palmed hands and a welcoming half smile, as the three women spoke amongst the crowd, Kyle would have been able to note how Zoe's boots clutched her stockings, and how the left mate's laces were untied. He knew that he should have been paying attention, as Cordelia spoke, introducing herself, along with her newly appointed council, as well as calling forth names of the girls in the crowd, but his eyes, just like his thoughts, were focused on the pale girl with long hair, twiddling her fingers against the fabric of her black dress. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding more chapters to this in the future, I'm sure. For now, though, this is my first piece of work here, and I only hope to add to my collection from this point on.  
> Hopefully, you enjoyed it!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, and constructive criticism. It's very much appreciated!
> 
> Thank you, for reading!


End file.
